Reservoir Boggs
by B. C. Schiele
Summary: Five monster criminals pull off a jewel heist, but it goes terribly wrong, who's to blaim? *Done*
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters or rights to Monsters Inc, or Reservoir Dogs. These illustrious films are property of their respectable owners and or companies, so what ever you do, do not, I repeat, do not sue me! Say it with me, goooood. {Smiles psychotically} Also, Diego Boggs is the soul creation of Demonadramon and is owned by her, so special thanks to Demonadramon, for if she had not given me permission to use her character Deigo Boggs I would have had to come up with two imaginary characters, so once again thanks.  
  
Based on Reservoir Dogs screenplay by: Quentin Tarintino  
  
Monsters Inc and Reservoir Dogs characters and concepts used and based on those by Disney/Pixar and Quentin Tarintino.  
  
Now enough with the formalities go on and read. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Mr. Pink 


	2. Old friend, new business

Chapter One Old Friends, New Business  
  
  
  
I remember the incident like it was last week; wait, it was last week. I was in Monstropolus on personal affairs having to do with my job. If you haven't guessed I'm a professional criminal, a "hired hand," if you will. Anyway, I'm straying from the story. I had just been released from state prison about a week before and I was going back to my old friend and employer Big Al Waternoose. He was a big guy, eight legs, and too many eyes to count. He wore cheap suits and smoked nasty cigars. He was an average everyday guy, cept' for the fact he organized robberies and had an illegal casino operation running about a mile away in an old drug store.  
  
I parked in front of an older looking building that was begging to be torn down. Windows were busted out and bricks were missing out of the walls. The old wooden doors I walked through looked like termites holding hands. Inside old wallpaper hung on the walls and old fixtures hung from the ceiling. I had to climb three flights of stair before I got to Al's office; it was the only one there. Al owned the building. I stepped into his office. It still smelled of cheap cigars and the carpet still looked like some poor sap gagged all over it. Tacky art hung on the wall and one of the old ceiling fans was still broken. Three and a half years hadn't done much for the place. I could hear elevator music coming from his piece- of-junk radio, it didn't do much for me, I was a rocker at heart. As I walked the floorboards creaked from years of abuse and time. With that sound Al turned around in his huge Sleazy Boy armchair.  
  
"Val, my boy," he started out," How you doing!"  
  
"Oh, as fine as a guy like me can be after three and a half years in the Bighouse," I laughed. "You got anything new for me?"  
  
He smiled'" That's what I like about you Val, always to the point. As a matter of fact, I'm planning a new job for you and a few friends," he said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean, friends?" I asked. Al usually let me go solo on jobs; I figured this one must be a big heist.  
  
"I'm not letting you go in on your own, I'm hiring this city's best, guys with rap sheets so big they have their own drawers," Al chuckled, "you just go on to a nice hotel and let me take care of this, how does that sound?"  
  
"Fine," I said, thinking what motel could I find that I could afford.  
  
"Good, I'll call you." Al said. "Oh, and here's a hundred for that room."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, you know I like to screen the guys Al brought in. Sometimes he wasn't that good a judge of character.  
  
"Sure thing Val. Take care of yourself, you here me." He had one of those smiles only fathers had; the weird part was, Al didn't have any kids. He hadn't ever gotten hitched; I thought it was kind of sad. I knew he looked at me like a son. I appreciated it, I never knew my father. My ma' had remarried when I was eight. The guy she married was pretty nice, he had two boys, and we got along pretty well. We became so close we looked at each other as actual brothers. I hadn't seen them in a good while; I didn't know where they were.  
  
Without another thought, I took the cash and went to my car. It was somewhat new; I ripped it of some guy after I got released. It was a red Furroary if I recall correctly. Well, I drove around the city a little first. I went and got some dough out of my bank account and went to Al's casino. When I left I had at least twice as much money compared to when I went in. Then I went to a fast-food place and got a big burger, with fries and a shake. I sat in my car eating for about twenty minutes. After I was done, it was about seven. I was going to have to get up early next morning so I went on to a motel.  
  
The scenery went by pretty fast, store here, apartment there, it was all the same. I had seen them all before. I didn't pay much attention, I must have run every red light I came to, my little car was pretty fast. After what I would guess was five minute and eighteen blocks later, I got to a motel. It was Tony's Grand Motel, I do believe. I pulled in and parked the car. It was a typical motel lot. The pavement was cracked and one of the light poles didn't work. As I got out of my car I looked up at a sign. "Forty bucks a night," I said to myself with a smirk. If Tony thought I was gonna' pay him that much for a nasty old room, he had another think coming.  
  
I smiled as my switchblade popped out and in seconds the lock was picked and I was I was in the room. It was pretty nice. There was a jumbo bed, a bathroom big enough to hold Al, and a dry bar with a couple of different choices, other than that it was a typical room. The wallpaper job alone made Al's office look like a palace. There was a small sofa in front of the TV with a lamp behind it. I sat down and turned on the tube.  
  
* And in further news the * "click" * Now for Monstropolus's favorite game show* "click" * You are watching the sci-fi double feature brought to you by Scream Flakes. * A smile spread across my face. I could do for a little sci-fi movie or two. After the movie I turned off the tube, had a small glass of Scotch, and hopped into the tub. When I got out the bedside clock read 10:00 pm, so I got into bed. It wasn't as comfortable as it had looked. It had lumps in the mattress and the sheets smelled like something had died in it. I don't know how I fell asleep, I had a bad feeling about the next few days. I couldn't help but think about it. Sometime around twelve I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. Mr Spots

Chapter Two Mr. Spots  
  
Al had hired another guy, one of many, I never found out his real name. He was a big hairy guy. He had small brown horns coming out of his head. He had a mouth full of sharp nasty teeth and claws to match. He was covered in purple spots, I almost said something, but thought it wise to keep quiet. He had come in to Al's office at about noon. I was screening the new "friends" to make sure they were qualified for the job. I just stood in the corner slurping on my scream berry shake with my .45 ready to go if there was trouble.  
  
That day had pretty much crept along until a little green guy with one eye came in, he wasn't anything special, but he would do for crowd control. But when this guy came in I new we had something special. He had something about him that just stood out. He wasn't dressed very well. He had on and old looking hat, like one you'd find in a goodwill store. He also had on an old looking checkered golf shirt. That guy didn't have a fashion sense at all.  
  
Al had started of by telling him for security reasons not to give any names. The guy was polite but at the same time he had a sense about him that wasn't right. They talked for a while or so. I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. But somewhere in the conversation, Al had told him to get a pair of shades and a black suit, and just as all the others had give him a hundred for the threads. Al new he'd want in like the other guy had. It was one of those opportunities you only have once; it was too good to refuse.  
  
"Thanks," the guy had answered. He was smiling and straightening his old checkered shirt.  
  
"Don't mention it, now on another point, according to this rap sheet I got from my link in the feds you have a very impressive history behind you," Al smiled, "Murder in three states, five armed robberies, twelve assaults, I think you'll fit in just fine." Al was still sitting comfortably in his huge armchair.  
  
"Thanks, but first, what are we lookin' at doing here," tall, blue, and hairy had asked. His smile slightly disappeared from his face. I could tell he had been fooled in a job before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
"It's a simple job, low security, big payoff, the best thing to come this way in a while," Al got up and walked over to the guy, I myself remained in the corner, "So you in or not?" Al had just litten up a cigar, my stomach started churning, right along with the shake. I was going to have to leave and get some air soon or Al's carpet was going to get uglier.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he chuckled, "Just one other thing, what percentage of the loot am I looking at here?" He started smiling again.  
  
"About, ten, if my math's correct, but I never finished no grade school or nothing, but I think that'll be about right."  
  
"Ten percent of what, I don't do jobs for less than five hundred thousand," the guy had retorted.  
  
"Oh, about ten percent of five million." By this point Al had a big smile on his face, "I take it you're in."  
  
"Without a doubt." The blue guy had chuckled.  
  
"Good, I thought you would, meet me in two days at old warehouse number eight on the outskirts of town, there aint no cops down there, so I'll see you there." Al said motioning to the door.  
  
The blue guy had a smile so big plastered on his face, you could fit a boat in it. After that he left. The day once again crept by, the smell of Al's office was really getting to me, and I couldn't see how he could stand it. It was like living at a dump. I know some guy like that, but I am not one of those guys. Another guy came in. He was Al's son. He was also a friend of mine as well; Nice Guy Fungus was his name. And he was a tough momma jomma, if you catch my drift. Guys have run into him and never come back the same. They talked for what seemed like hours. I had to step outside before I puked from that smell; Al's cigars had never done me much good.  
  
Outside the cool air felt good on my scaly skin. It was a needed relief to the putrid aroma of Al's cigars of death. It was pretty quiet outside. Some kids were playing in a parking lot across the street and some old ladies walked down the sidewalk.  
  
After I pulled myself back together and calmed my gut back down I stepped back in. I walked down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall and back into the old office. When I got back into there Fungus was gone, and the two guys stood there. I wouldn't have believed you if told me they were there, I almost ran up to them and gave them both a big kiss. 


	4. Good time with good pals

Chapter Three Good time with good pals  
  
"Randall, Deigo?"  
  
They turned around and were just as surprised as I was. Standing in Al's nasty old office was the two faces I expected to see least. Randall and Deigo Boggs. Randall had on a jacket with a short-sleeved shirt and Diego had on an AC/DC t-shirt, his leather jacket was lying in a chair. Both of them had their guns in their shoulder holsters. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. I ran over to of them and gave them a hug. "It's so good to see you guys again, I've been missing you two."  
  
"When did they let you out," Randall laughed. He was just as I remembered him, he hadn't change a bit, neither had Deigo.  
  
"Two days ago, man. Hey, I thought you was in prison too." Deigo had gotten a life sentence for something, I couldn't remember. I didn't know what was going on, and apparently Al hadn't a clue either.  
  
"About a year ago, man how di."  
  
"You know these two, Val?" He said with a look of astonishment on his face. Randall and Deigo just smiled. They apparently found this whole situation just as funny as I did. They always could pull a little humor out of almost any situation, no matter how strange.  
  
"Know them, I would hope so, they're my step-brothers!"  
  
"They're what? Val you never told me you had any family, I can see the family resemblance, but still, what's up with that, you holding out info or something. Next you'll be telling me you're undercover for the CDA or the feds, or something like that!" He had a look in his eye that no amount of money could buy; it was that look that comes at the moment when you see the headlights coming right at you or something like that. Priceless.  
  
"No Al, this job is way more fun than being a cop. And don't worry these guys are professionals, they're worth their weight in gold." He just stared at me. Al apparently didn't believe me.  
  
"You're not just saying that because they're family, are you?"  
  
I smiled, "And what if I am." I laughed, "Show Al your stuff." That instant Deigo and Randall disappeared for a few moments, and then reappeared. By this point Randall and Deigo were sitting on Al's nasty old sofa. It had holes in it and more coffee stains than I could count. I don't know how much Al had paid for it, but whatever he paid, it was too much. I thought about shooting the poor thing when I left just to put it out of its misery. They were messing with his junky old radio trying to change the easy listening station Al had it on.  
  
Randall had a funny look in his eye, "I hate this stuff, there's gotta be some real tunes on this thing." Then a song I hadn't heard since childhood came on the radio.  
  
Deigo smirked, "Shhhh, I love this song!"  
  
"Well, I don't know why I came here tonight, I got the feeling that something ain't right.  
  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs.  
  
clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you.  
  
Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you," By now Randall and Deigo were dancing on the sofa and singing along, "And I'm wondering what it is I should do. it's so hard to keep this smile from my face, losing control, yeah, I'm all over."  
  
Al was almost about to kill someone if one of us didn't turn of the radio, "Hey boys, how's about this, you three turn off that stupid song and I'll hire you guys. And as a bonus I won't shoot you."  
  
"Well, you started off with nothing, and you're proud that you're a self-made man .*click*  
  
"Good that's what I thought," Al was smiling like there was no tomorrow. He was setting two hundreds on his desk. Randall and Deigo grabbed the cash before Al got the chance to do something to them. "These are for clothes, ok, not girls, not food, CLOTHES!" "Val will fill in the details." "I don't want to see either of you two in my office again. You're lucky I'm hiring you this time. And if you slip up I'll make you two wish you were born girls, got it!" Randall and Deigo nodded, I didn't like Al picking on my family, but I didn't want a dose of what Al was dishing.  
  
"I'll be back," Randall muttered with a scared look on his face, "Uh, where's the john?"  
  
Al smiled again, "Down the hall to the right, got that, or do I need to sing it for you, you moron?" I looked at Al with a look that I think scared him, but he still had enough in him to keep on.  
  
"Hey now, you don't talk to my family like that you." I interrupted Deigo before Al played some gangster baseball with his head. I'd seen it done before, once you've seen it, you are never quite the same a gain.  
  
"Al, please try to act nice when my brothers are present," I shot Al another look, this time one I knew would get his attention. "It's okay Deigo, don't worry about him, after Randall gets back, I'll take you two out to eat," I smiled; Deigo looked at me and gave me another hug.  
  
"Sure thing, baby bro," He laughed. He ran one of his hands through his fronds and grabbed his jacket from the chair grinning at Al. Al looked like a dog just itching to bite. I knew we needed to get out of there before Deigo made Al snap.  
  
"You know how much I hate it when you call me that!" We walked outside Al's office and waited for Randall in the hall. After walking down the stairs we left the building. All three of us took "my" car to the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stuck in the Middle With You is a song owned by Stealers Wheel, as far as I know" Also AC/DC is a band with more copyrights then can be counted, they're not mine! 


	5. A night on the town

Chapter Four A night on the town  
  
I treated my brothers to dinner, with the hundred Al gave me for a hotel room I broke into. The food was ok, but really mom could cook better. If Deigo and Randall hadn't put in the tip we wouldn't have been able to get out of there. I had to promise Deigo he could have half the bed back at the hotel room just to get him to tip, he doesn't to this day believe in tipping. If I remember right, the check we ran up to one hundred kersmicks, all we got was three steaks and six cold ones. The price didn't bother me, it wasn't coming out of my wallet; I just put the tab on Al's tab. Of course, I did put in a few green backs in the tip; I'm not that cheap.  
  
After that we grabbed the cheapest suits we could find. One store had some nice ones that fit us for seventy-five each, the ties were a little too expensive so we stole three of them to go with the threads. We jumped back in the furroary and drove of for a night on the town. I stopped and grabbed about a thousand Kersmicks I had stashed away from a previous job.  
  
We picked up Deigo's girlfriend, Lizzy and went pedal to the medal. Lizzy was a nice girl, she and Deigo really loved each other. That was something you don't find very often. Randall's girl was out of town, so to speak, Randall had her put in a safe house for her own good. Randall was a nice guy when it came to the ladies, but when it came down to business Randall did what it took. We must have hit every club in town that night; it was an old Boggs tradition, party the night before a job and forget all your troubles. At about midnight we dropped Lizzy back at her place and went to the motel. We snuck in to the room to find it just as I had left it.  
  
"Nice room, Val. How much you paying a night?" Randall plopped down in front of the TV; Deigo went to soak in the mega tub.  
  
"Oh, wow! Look at this tub!" "This place is great!"  
  
"Well, Rand' this place is free." I laughed, thinking what Al would say. We had the lights turned off; the only light was that from the TV. The room was lit only with its warm mellow glow. The flickering shadows danced across the cheap wallpaper and as I had feared the bed was only big enough for two Boggs, so I'd be sleeping on the sofa.  
  
About an hour later we were all in bed, or sofa in my case. "I don't want any funny business from you two lovebirds, you hear me," I joked.  
  
A tired and annoyed, "Yes, mother," was all I heard. 


	6. The big day

Chapter Five The big day  
  
We got up at about 6:45 am; the great part about being a Boggs is we don't have hangovers. We all woke up fresh and well rested. We got our suits on.  
  
"I was surprised these were so cheap, even with the extra set of sleeves these things were dirt cheap." Randall was putting on his suit; they weren't anything special, just a black jacket, white shirt, and the "well priced" ties.  
  
"Yeh, it's cause that places owes Al big time for some protection money, I told Al just to let them sell us the threads for a decent price," I chuckled.  
  
"Cool," Deigo had just got his tie done and was grabbing a quick drink of scotch.  
  
"Let's get going, we don't want to make Al mad by being late, you know what I mean?" I called from the door with my car keys in my right hand and my shades in the other right hand. "We got our guns?"  
  
"Yeh," They both answered.  
  
We jumped in the car and went off I had my stuff in the trunk, after this job I was getting a house and I didn't want to leave my things in the hotel. We floored the car for every thing it was worth. I had to stop at a gas station and fill my baby back up. I got back in and revved the car back up. Then the radio buzzed in.  
  
*I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the Fandango-Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me- Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Galileo Galileo figaro-Magnifico- But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-*  
  
By now all three of us were jamming and rocketing down the highway. I looked at the odometer it was at least on the hundred miles per hour marker. Deigo was bouncing around in the backset having the best time of his life. Randall, as I said before was serious about his job. He was checking his .45 and reloading it in the passenger seat, he might have been singing too but he didn't know the words, he bounced a little, but didn't sing.  
  
"Yehah!" I screamed as we went into the last gear, like a bolt of lightning down a ribbon of black we shot through the early morning air, just three good friends on a business trip.  
  
*He's just a poor boy from a poor family-Spare him his life from this monstrosity- Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-Bismillah! No-,we will not let you go- let him go- Bismillah! We will not let you go-let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go-let me go Will not let you go-let me go Will not let you go let me go No,no,no,no,no,no,no- Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me- click* We pulled into the parking lot outside warehouse number eight and killed the engine.  
  
"Ok, now remember, don't say your names or anything about yourselves, got it," I straightened my tie and fixed my jacket.  
  
"Yeh, we now." We all headed in to the warehouse, Al and Fungus were standing at a chalkboard with a basic blueprint of the Diamond place, he didn't look happy. In front of him sat the big blue guy and the little one-eyed green guy. To one side of them was three empty chairs.  
  
"Sorry Al," I started, putting on my best fake sorry face.  
  
"Shut up and sit down you three, we're just about to go over everything," his mood and tone began to get a little happier after we sat down.  
  
"Ok," he began,"This place has cameras and alarms, wich will be taken care of by Nice Guy over there. You will all have at least one gun, if you didn't bring one there are plenty in the car. The diamonds are in a titanium 2-20 master safe," he pointed to me, "That's where you come in. You'll have a little help from your friends next to you." Randall and Deigo just smiled. They didn't care, they just wanted to get going and get to work.  
  
"Now, one last thing, you guys need code names."  
  
"Why?" The little green guy must not have done much of this. Any self- respecting crook knew by the age of three why you needed a code name.  
  
"So you can call each other something without anybody being able to identify you. Now, first," he looked at the blue guy, " You my friend will be Mr. Spots, You're Mr. Green," then he looked at me, " you're Mr. Neon." After that he looked over to my brothers and thought a minute. He looked at Deigo, then at Randall, "You will be Mr. Grey and you will be Mr. Purple, you guys got that."  
  
We all answered at once, "Yes." Then the blue guy started.  
  
"Why do I have to be Mr. Spots?" He wasn't very happy about his little nickname, I didn't care, Mr. Neon is a cool name.  
  
Al wasn't happy either, "Because you got spots, that's why you're Mr. Spots, ok!"  
  
"Why can't we pick our own names, yeh that sounds good to me, I'll be Mr. Blue."  
  
"Nobody is picking names. I tried that before, it didn't work, everybody wanted to be Mr. Black. Nobody new who each other was, it got Mr. Neon's tail blown off."  
  
"Yeh, it took two and a half months for it to grow back." I didn't enjoy thinking about that fiasco. It might have been years ago, but it still hurt to think about it.  
  
Mr. Spots still wasn't satisfied, "Can we trade names?" Mr. Green looked over at him.  
  
"Be quiet, Ok. It isn't that big a deal." The little green ball was just as annoyed as Al was.  
  
"Easy for you to say you've got a cool name," Mr. Spots wasn't listening.  
  
"Just shut up, you keep the name you have. We're not going to look back on this and feel bad because we joked and argued the whole time like a bunch of little kids, we're professionals and we're going to keep it that way. Ok now before we go and do this I always like to take my boys out to breakfast. But if you think you're getting seconds Mr. Spots, you got another think coming. Now, lets go." We all got up and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song featured here is called, "Bohemian Rhapsody," it is a copyright of the band Queen, so once again, please do not sue me! 


	7. Wine and dine

Chapter Six Wine and dine  
  
Al took us to a little place about twelve miles from the warehouse. It was a little place, Frank's Breakfast House, if I remember correctly. It was one of those old-timey little diners you find in the shadier parts of big cities. It was pretty spacious; there were plenty of tables and the food smelled pretty good. The fans were turning at a slow speed, and in the background the sound of food frying echoed from the open kitchen. To our luck, they had one table left that would seat eight. We sat down and about two minutes later a middle-aged waitress came to our table. She was beautiful. She had long red hair, beautiful midnight blue scales, and the nicest tail I had ever seen. That's when it hit me, she was my ex- wife.  
  
"Hi, my name is Candy, I'll be your waitress, if there is anything you need just call me," She was chewing on a piece of green gum, her yellow eyes sparkled in the early morning sunlight. She had on a blue apron that had seen better days. At that moment I couldn't even remember my own name, all I could think about was how could I have been so stupid as to let her go, I couldn't remain quiet any longer. Then she looked at me, she looked like she just got slapped in the face.  
  
"Val?" "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeh sweetheart, I" midway into my sentence things went sour.  
  
"Don't you sweetheart me, you pig! Stay out all night doing who knows what, leaving me at home with nobody but a broken heart! How could you do that to me? Huh, answer me!" By now every one at the table was silent, waiting for me to answer.  
  
"Baby I am so sorry, please forgive me. I still love you; please tell me you still love me. Baby I promise I'll be good to you, this is my last job, I promise." I was almost in tears. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away. Mr. Green was starting to smirk, Randall and Deigo kept quiet, they new what I was going through.  
  
"Shut up Green, you pint-size olive, just shut up, or I'll blow you away right here, I mean it! Right here in this restaurant! Just shut up!" I looked back at Candy, "Please baby, I won't do you wrong ever again I promise. I'll get a job, a house, the one you always wanted. You know, the one with the little fence and the kids playing in the back yard. Please baby I love you, please." I was going to die if she didn't say something to me soon. She had a look in her gorgeous eyes I had never seen before. Then she started balling and fell on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Val, I love you too. I forgive you, I didn't want to watch you get killed, I loved you to much to watch, I'm so sorry!" I looked at my little angel and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, I was wrong, not you. Please, come sit down and have breakfast with us, please." She smiled and sat down next to me. She gave me a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Frank eight cups of coffee over here, okay."  
  
"Sure thing Candy. Hay Al, there're on the house! Oh, and how about eight breakfast platters for you and your friends?" Frank, the apparent cook, yelled from over the counter.  
  
Al smiled, "Sure frank, you always were a hospitable host!" everyone laughed at Al's comment.  
  
For the rest of the time at the diner me and Candy caught up on old times and breakfast. Mr. Green was telling what he thought about some song by Blob Dilen and what he thought it was about. Something about drug dealers or some crap like that. I didn't pay him much attention to the over grown bowling ball. Randall and Deigo were fooling around with the old jukebox that stood in the corner. They must have put six bucks in that thing before they figured out it was broken.  
  
Al looked over at me and Candy and smiled, " I want to see a big tip on this table in the next ten seconds or things are going to get ugly, you guys here me?" Everyone started forking over cash from their wallets, Candy just blushed. To my surprise Deigo smiled, opened his wallet and threw eight bucks on the table.  
  
"Any friend of my baby bro is a friend of mine." He smiled. I looked over at him and gritted my teeth, he just smiled even bigger and went over to talk to Randall. After everybody put in on the tip, Candy had at least thirty or forty bucks. I looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Honey, I want to get back together with you. I love you to much not to," She looked over at me. She pulled her red hair out from in front of her face, she was beautiful.  
  
"I do too, Val." "I don't know what I'd do without you. It gets so lonely at night just knowing that no one's coming home at any hour, I love you and I can't let you go again." Tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to start crying again, I couldn't handle that again.  
  
"Don't worry baby. Listen, I have an idea. Meet me at warehouse number eight down by the docks in two and a half hours. Get all you stuff packed. Use the tip for a taxi fare and I'll take care of the rest." She looked at me smiling, "One last job," she asked. I nodded. "one last job."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there, baby." She giggled. We held each other close, I ran two of my hands through her soft red hair, and the other two hugging her. She held on to me and we kissed. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity before al spoke up.  
  
"Come on Romeo, you'll have plenty of time for that later, now come on." He smiled. "Goodbye ma'am." He said in his most gentlemanlike manner.  
  
As I walked through the door to the cars I looked back one last time and called to her, "I love you!" She answered back.  
  
"I love you too!" 


	8. Summer in the city

Chapter Seven Summer in the city  
  
We walked outside to the van Al had driven to the diner. It was old and rusty, I needed a Tetnis shot just for looking at it! One of the tires was a little low and the left taillight had a bullet hole in it. Also, the piece of crap on wheels didn't have a license plate; definitely, this old thing had seen better days. He opened the doors to reveal a black bag, explosives, wire cutters, two sets of walky-talkies, and about seven different guns. There was a Tek 9, a few Uzis, and my personal favorite, the Desert Eagle, Point Five O. About five different boxes, presumably full of ammo, stacked in the far back. Mr. Spot's mouth started to water as he gazed upon the arsenal. I new what the explosives were for, I, as usual, was going to crack the safe. Only problem was it was going to be more than cracked, it was going to be gone!  
  
"Ok, here's how this is going down. Nice Guy is going to clip the security mainframe line, then he's going to give the signal to go in over the talkies, got that. That's when you five go in; I don't want a bloodbath on my hands, so no shooting unless it is totally necessary. You go in, Mr. Spots, Green and Grey will be working crowd control. We should be in and out with the stones in less than five minutes. Mr. Neon and Purple will be doing the safe. After we got the goods; Nice Guy, Spots, and Green will get in the van." Then he looked at us, "You three go in you're little red car. If something goes wrong, me meet back at the rendezvous."  
  
We all stood there in silence. Al started passing out the guns. Mr. Spots got the Tek 9. Green got two Uzis. Me, Randall, and Deigo got the Eagles, plus what we had under our jackets. "Okay, lets go!" We all ran to the vehicles.  
  
"This is going to be the best job I've ever done," I revved the engine. Randall and Deigo buckled up and cocked their guns, we were ready to go. After all the other guys got in the van it started to move and I put my foot on the pedal, and the car started to move. Slowly we pulled out onto the freeway. The diamonds place was about twenty miles away, so we had plenty of time to talk.  
  
"So, what're you gonna' do with your share of the cash," Deigo was in the back straightening his tie. He put his .45 back in its shoulder holster and put the eagle in his pocket. Last he put on his shades. He looked back through the glass and turned back around.  
  
I dunno'. Maybe buy a big house and all kinds of other stuff." Randall had already put his guns away, he had his shades on too, he ran one of his hands through his fronds. " I'll get my girl out of that safe house and in a nice home were we both can live. Maybe buy a few boats, some cars, and maybe a pet." Randall had a funny smile on his face; I could tell he was joking about the pet. He didn't really like animals, none of us really did. "How about you Val, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna' make up all my mistakes to Candy, that's what I'm gonna' do." Suddenly I had to slam on the breaks. Some old fart had pulled out in front of us in a car that was manufactured in the Stone Age. I honked the horn and passed her at about one ten. I left her in our dust and caught back up with the van.  
  
Deigo was getting restless, and I could tell, "Heh, turn on the radio, lets get some tunes in this car. We want to do this right, right?" He smiled. I reached over to the dash and hit the power button. The radio crackled and fizzed while Randall dialed in a station.  
  
*HOT TOWN SUMMER IN THE CITY BACK OF MY NECK GETTING DIRT AND GRITTY BEEN DOWN ISN'T IT A PITY DOESN'T SEEM TO BE A SHADOW IN THE CITY ALL AROUND PEOPLE LOOKING HALF DEAD WALKING ON THE SIDEWALK HOTTER THAN A MATCH HEAD  
  
BUT AT NIGHT IT'S A DIFFERENT WORLD GO OUT AND FIND A GIRL  
  
COME ON, COME ON AND DANCE ALL NIGHT DESPITE THE HEAT IT WILL BE ALRIGHT AND BABE, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S A PITY  
  
THE DAYS CAN'T BE LIKE THE NIGHT IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY  
  
IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY*  
  
What ever station Randall had the radio on it was a good one. Deigo was in the back dancing in his seat. "This is great, thanks!" We were all jamming; it was only about ten minutes until we got to the joint.  
  
*COOL TOWN, EVENING IN THE CITY DRESSED SO FINE AND LOOKING SO PRITTY COOL CAT LOOKIN FOR A KITTY GONNA LOOK IN EVERY CORNER OF THE CITY TILL I'M WEEZIN LIKE A BUS STOP RUNNING UP THE STAIRS GONNA MEET YA ON THE ROOF TOP  
  
BUT AT NIGHT IT'S A DIFFERENT WORLD GO OUT AND FIND A GIRL  
  
COME ON, COME ON LETS DANCE ALL NIGHT DESPITE THE HEAT IT WILL BE ALRIGHT AND BABE, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S A PITY  
  
THE DAYS CAN'T BE LIKE THE NIGHT IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY  
  
IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY*  
  
The whole car was bouncing and rocking as we cruised down the road. We were all having a great time. Then the van turned on to the off ramp, so I had to swerved the car three lanes across the highway and through on the breaks so we didn't have a wreck. As for the other cars we shot in front of, the spun out and crashed, it didn't bother us we were gone.  
  
*BUT AT NIGHT IT'S A DIFFERENT WORLD  
  
GO OUT AND FIND A GIRL  
  
COME ON, COME ON LETS DANCE ALL NIGHT  
  
DESPITE THE HEATIT WILL BE ALRIGHT  
  
AND BABE DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S A PITY  
  
THE DAYS CAN'T BE LIKE THE NIGHT  
  
IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY  
  
IN THE SUMMER IN THE CITY  
  
HOT TOWN SUMMER IN THE CITY*  
  
The van stopped for a brief second. Fungus hopped out and ran into an alley. I turned off the radio. Deigo wasn't happy, "Heh, what why'd you do that?" "I'll tell you later." Then the van speed back up, I followed. We circled the block about three times before we both stopped. I turned on the walky and Al's voice buzzed on.  
  
"Heh, anyone there?" I picked up, "Yeh." I answered. Al was screaming into the talky.  
  
"Next time turn on your talker, numbskull! Ok? We're going in, so get ready." I looked over at my brothers and nodded. We pulled out our guns and got out of the car. The sun shone brighter than I ever remembered. The building was pretty plane, simple brick, and no signs, just an ordinary building. We gathered at the door. Al handed me the bag and explosives, it was now or never. In the distance a dog barked.  
  
  
  
  
  
This version of "Summer in the City" is a song by the Loving Spoonful, so, no law suits. 


	9. Chaos Theory

Chapter Eight Chaos theory  
  
We stood outside the diamond store. Inside I could see about five diamond cases, a counter with two registers, six guards, two women behind the counters, and probably twelve customers. In the back was where the manager and his offices were, but more importantly, the safe. No one had noticed that the cameras were no longer blinking. The walls inside were covered in an oak paneling. Paintings hung on the walls and to one side I could see two wooden doors marked "bathroom." The floor was covered in white marble tiles with a burgundy carpet laid across it.  
  
Without another moment Mr. Green and Mr. Spots were through the door yelling. The guards and every one else had their hands up and were forming a tightly knit group in one of the corners of the building. In another moment Deigo had joined them, but he was a bit more relaxed. Me and Randall headed to the back of the place. As we went through the doors behind the counter the manager and two other well dressed guys stepped through a different door, they were probably having a meeting when we came in. They were about to run back trough the doors, but Randall started yelling at them. I proceeded toward the safe with my bag of goodies.  
  
"Oh no way, man! You go join you friends. Don't go back into those offices! I'll blow you heads off, now move it! Come on, come on!" Randall was doing his best to control the three guys. His best was really good. They finally walked out through the doors. I could here the yelling. "Get over here, you hear me? I said now!"  
  
I looked over at Randall; we both knew Spots was getting out of control. "Get Deigo back here, if something bad goes down out there I don't want him getting hurt." Randall nodded; he had been thinking the same thing. He disappeared through the doors and in a few seconds reappeared with Deigo walking next to him. By now I had the equipment out of the bag. In my hands were an electric drill, a detonator, a small bag full of wires, and a two pound brick of C4 plastic explosive. I smiled and began my handy work.  
  
First, I started drilling a hole in the door. The drill made a screeching noise as it slowly began to burrow into the door. The entire room was being showered in sparks. I looked over at the door to the front of the store and listened for a moment. I could hear all kinds of fussing and screaming outside. "Put that gun down, put it down, now! Go get it. I'll do it, so help me I'll do it. Touch the alarm and every body here dies! Get back over here lady, now" I heard a loud thud and then the screaming of a young woman. Someone's noses had just been smashed in with the butt of a gun; I knew just who had done it too. "See what I did, you'll be next if you don't shut up!" By now all three of us understood the severity of the situation, I had just finished drilling.  
  
"Hurry up! It's getting real ugly out there!" Deigo was looking out the door again. "Don't worry, I'm almost done. Just get ready to take cover." Randall and Deigo looked at me and opened the door the manager had come out through. They were ready when I was.  
  
I stuffed half the C4 into the hole and started hooking the detonator and wires into the blob. Within thirty seconds after that the door was ready to go. I set the bomb for ten seconds and looked over at my brothers. "Get in the offices now, go!" With that I grabbed the bag and we ran through the doors to the offices and waited for the boom. We waited for what seemed like an eternity when, finally the ear splitting roar came ripping down the hallway. It rattled the walls and broke the windows. I remember it well; it was like a dump truck driving through a nitroglycerin factory.  
  
We ran out the doors to find the scorched vault wide open ready to be looted. I opened the bag and all three of us ran into the smoky room. In a small metal box Deigo found the stones. We grabbed them and stuffed them into the bag. I looked over at Deigo and Randall with a smiled, "This bag is still a little light, don't you think?" Without another word we all smiled and started emptying the other boxes. Then we heard it.  
  
"Don't touch that alarm, don't you do it, I said . . .* BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM* We looked at each other wide eyed, "Oh, crap!"  
  
Deigo stuck his head through the door and yelled back at us, "Spots just wasted every body except Green. They're all dead!" In the distance I could hear the screaming of distant sirens. I tossed the bag to Randall and started slopping the C4 on the back wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Randall yelled, he was starting to panic. I looked over at him, "We aint' going out the front door alive, so we're going out the back. There's an alley behind this wall. So, we're going to go down the alley, shoot our way to a car and drive back to the rendezvous."  
  
Deigo looked at me, "Good idea, we won't be able to get to your car with the cops all around it. They're probably going to use it as cover if Spots starts a shootout." Deigo looked out the door again, "The cops are already outside, how is that possible, Nice Guy clipped the security system, right?" I didn't know, nor did I have time to think about it.  
  
I stood up and stepped back. I could hear more yelling coming from behind the doors. "Freeze, get down! Get down! Get down now or I'll smoke yo . . .* BOOM, BOOM, BOOM* I knew we had to get out of there fast. Spots had just smoked a cop. I raised my gun and aimed it at the C4.  
  
I hid behind a wall and screamed, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Randall and Deigo jumped back into the offices and I fired. Once again a roaring explosion ripped through the building. In the back of my mind I had feared the explosion would bring down the building, fortunately it didn't. Who ever had built the building knew his stuff. I climbed back to my feet. I dusted myself off and waited for my bothers. They crawled out of the hall and stood up. They both had their guns drawn and Randall still had the bag gripped in his hand, his knuckles were white.  
  
"Let's get out of here, now!" Randall and Deigo looked at me and we all started running down the alley. We had just gotten out and were running down the street when the cops had gotten wind of our escape. They were hauling down the street as fast as they could. I turned around and fired. I hit one of them in the knee and the others dove behind a parked car. "Why'd you miss?" I looked over at Randall and spoke, "I didn't miss." He smiled. Suddenly Deigo saw a black 79' Scorcher coming down the road.  
  
"Come on, this looks like our ride." We ran out in front of the car. I threw open the door and there sat a female monster. She looked about 25; she was covered in neon red fur and had about five eyes. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I was more worried about the .38 Magnum she had pointed at me. I only had about a second to react, which was all the time I needed. I jumped to the left just as she fired. I suddenly felt a hot pain sweep over my head. I screamed in agony as Randall came around and blew her away before she got another shot. Deigo began to drag her lifeless body out of the car.  
  
I put my hand on top of my head and looked at it. It was covered in blood. "I'm shot! She shot me!" Randall looked at me, "You'll be fine, she didn't hit anything, she just nicked you, don't be such a wuss. Don't worry you're fine!" I pulled myself together and we piled into the car. I looked in the mirror, that monster had blown off my part of my front frond. I looked over at Deigo, "It's not bad, but it isn't good ether. You're fine; you just don't have one of your fronds anymore, that's all. It aint that big a deal." He handed me some napkins from the glovebox, "Here, this might help stop the bleeding." I took the napkins and pressed them to the top of my head. "Thanks." Deigo looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Here we go!" Randall yelled as he floored the little car for all it was worth. I looked back at the cops as we sped past. We flew past the diamond store. Cops were every ware. Some of them were hiding behind cars, others were dead. There was no sign of Mr. Spots or Mr. Green. The car went even faster as we went past the cops bullets whizzed past the car. They shot out the windshield and blew out a tire, but we kept going. In a minute we were gone and the cops couldn't catch us. I didn't know what had happened to Al or Fungus, their van was gone. 


	10. Serious business

Chapter Nine Serious Business  
  
"Hey, pull over." The bleeding from my front frond had almost stopped. It had been bleeding four the last thirty minutes. The car slowed to a stop. Randall looked back at me, "Why?" We had all been hauling for bear from the robbery. "You know how Deigo said the cops got to that place pretty fast." Randall looked at me, "Yeh." I looked at him and Deigo.  
  
"I think we was set up. It was too fast. It's like those guys had that place staked out. Even if Fungus hadn't cut the alarm we would have had an average time of four and a half minutes before the cops got there." "Well, I think we were set up. And whoever set us up knows about the rendezvous point." By now Randall and Deigo were looking at me like I had just shot one of them. They looked at each other. "If that is true, maybe we should stash the goods." I smiled. "Exactly, and if the place is swarming with cops we can run and get the stuff."  
  
"Yeh, and where do we go after that?" Deigo was looking kinda' freaked out. "Randall." He looked at me. "Yeh?" "Didn't you work at that power plant place one time, before you started this business?" I read it in a magazine in prison that he had worked at some place called Milestone Ink. Or some place like that.  
  
Yeh, why?" I smiled, "Well, if things go sour, we go to that place and we escape into the human world. They'll never find us there!" Randall looked at me and pulled the sunglasses off of his face and smirked. "Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant! It would work!" Deigo looked at me and frowned. He straightened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket.  
  
"Yeh, but what would the other guys think of that, they won't be happy." I looked at him and patted him on the shoulder, "We stick together, and if anybody tries to kill my brothers I'll kill em'. We'll be fine. And who says anybody else survived."  
  
Randall unlocked the car doors, "I guess, where exactly are we going to hide the stones?" We had parked near an old abandoned building. It had yellow tape on the entrance and the doors and windows were boarded up. It almost looked like Al's office, only nicer. There was no sign that anybody was living in it, the old place seemed pretty good to me. Deigo looked over at the building I was looking at, "We could probably hide them in there." Deigo was looking around for a place to park.  
  
"Hey, Rand'. Pull over into that alley. It's better then sitting out on the street in a stolen car with a blood soaked interior." Randall nodded and slowly he maneuvered the black car into the filthy alleyway.  
  
We sat in the alley for a few minutes before I spoke up. "Ok, Randall. You run in there and hide the stones, we'll watch out for cops. If we see anything we'll honk the horn, and you climb down the building and jump in the car and we'll get out of here." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on Rand', I'm bleeding over here." I held my blood-covered hand up to his face as a joke. "Oh, it's a gusher. I'm dying back here and you're arguing about who does what." We all knew I was playing around. The bleeding had already stopped, we Boggs are quick healers, you know what I mean.  
  
"What about Deigo over here, he aint' mortally wounded." Randall smiled and put his shades back on. I had lost mine when we were running. "Come on Rand' you owe me. Remember that time in Lanchast . ." His smiled fell from his face at the mention of that incident. "Ok, ok. I'll do it, but don't you bring that story up, again. EVER again."  
  
"Thanks Randall, I really appreciate it, I really do." "Forget about it, I'll be back in five minutes." He climbed out of the car and walked over to the building. With one kick he had broken the boards over the doorway and disappeared through the back entrance. We sat there and waited.  
  
"Hey, Deigo, I never asked you, how's it working with you and Lizzy?" Deigo smiled at the mention of her name, "I forgot to tell you. We got engaged about six months ago." I smiled, "That's great man, I'm happy for ya'. When are you two going to get married?"  
  
He rubbed his hand through his silver fronds and laughed, "I don't know, I guess I don't want to go to fast on these things. I don't want to jinx it." "I love her so much; I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't know why I did this robbery. I should have gotten a job after I escaped from prison."  
  
"You didn't tell me you escaped from prison." Deigo looked at me and smiled, "You didn't think I was going to do a life sentence now, did you?" I just looked at my brother and smiled. "Yeh, I thought you'd try to escape or something. I would have done the same thing." I reached for the dash and flicked on the radio. A deadpan voice moaned over the car speakers.  
  
*Your listening to K-B-I-L-L-Y, K-Billy's Super Sounds of the Seventies, were the seventies survive. That was the Little Green Bag and Coconut. I'll be back after a commercial break on K-Billy's. *  
  
I saw Randall walking out of the building. He placed the boards back on the door and started walking toward the car. I reached down and clicked of the radio. Randall climbed back in the car and started the ignition. The car rumbled alive and the motor purred steadily as he put his foot on the pedal. The rest of the way to the warehouse we talked about the robbery. None of us knew what had happened. "Mr. Spots went crazy and wasted like twenty people and the cops showed up." Randall was driving the car down the highway. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.  
  
"I didn't know you smoke Randall." I was surprised. "It aint' good for you." He took a drag and threw it out the window.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, it's like the cops had been there but they waited for something to happen. And for them to hear what was going on somebody had to be wearing a wire.' Randall was really getting into what he was saying.  
  
I looked at him. "So, if a guy has a wire on him, that makes him the rat." Deigo kept looking back for the cops. He turned back around. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to be going back to the warehouse. If the cops are there we won't be able to escape again, right?" I frowned, "Yeh, but if the cops aren't there and we don't show up Al will have all three of us smoked, even in the human world. He has hitmen every ware. Al aint' a guy to mess around with" We decided it was best to go on to the rendezvous.  
  
Finally we got to the warehouse. Randall brought the car to a slow stop and we got out. As we walked toward the door I noticed there was another car parked out in front of the place. "Looks like somebody else made it out of that place alive." I drew my .45 just in case. Randall and Deigo did the same. We stepped through the door and found Mr. Green lying in a corner in a puddle of his own blood. He was covered in it and he was screaming like a baby. He had a wound I could fit my fist through in his gut. It was pouring blood and there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
Standing over him was Mr. Spots. He had a bloody bullet wound over his left shoulder. Apparently a guard from the store got in one shot before he met his maker. His shirt was covered in dark red blood too. He turned around and looked at us straight in the face. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"The song Little Green Bag is by George Baker Selection and Coconut is by Harry Nilsson. As for K-Billy's Super Sounds, that imaginary station was feature in Reservoir Dogs and it was just too funny to leave out." 


	11. Aftermath

Chapter Ten Aftermath  
  
What is going on in here, you psycho! First you murder over twelve people in cold blood and now you turn on Mr. Green! I should shoot your sorry hide out of existence right now." I raised my gun and aimed it at the large blue pile of bloody hair. Just as I was beginning to squeeze the trigger, Randall and Deigo grabbed the gun and tackled me.  
  
"Hold on a minute Val! Let's hear his version of what happened before you go and pass judgment. Anyway, if we do kill him, I want a shot too." Randall smiled as he handed me my gun. Deigo was putting his gun away and locking the door to the warehouse. I walked over to where Mr. Spots was standing and sat down in one of the chairs. The board with the blueprints for the diamond place still stood where it had earlier that day.  
  
For the first real time I looked at the inside of the warehouse. It was full of old crap. Crates were stacked almost to the ceiling in one corner and in the other stood a pile of boxes, cardboard tubes, folded chairs, empty bottles and an old rusty car. It was like the place had not been used in years. Cobwebs as big as Al hung high in the corners of the room. The walls were painted green and were covered in pipes and wires. The floor was gray cement and felt ice cold to my bare feet. Hanging from the framework of steel gurters that held up the roof were old fashioned lights, the ones with the big, metal, cone shaped shades over the light bulbs.  
  
I looked over at Mr. Green. He was still breathing, but barely. If he didn't get medical help soon he'd be dead. With every breath he took in he squirmed a little in pain. He was a pathetic sight. I knew, just as much as Randall and Deigo knew there was no way he could live. First, he had lost way too much blood. And second, even if he did live he would rat us out the first chance he'd get. I had seen stronger guys then him break down and spill their guts to the cops after a few hours under the lights. He was a major threat, he might not have known our names, but he could pin a face to a name in a scrapbook of mug shots in a heartbeat. I wasn't going to kill him though. I didn't want any blood on my hands; he had a death sentence in his gut anyway. I'd let time do the dirty work.  
  
Finally I looked over at Mr. Spots and spoke, "So, what exactly happened, Mr. Spots? He eyed me with a look of contempt that almost made me shoot him. He laughed under his breath and spoke. "Well, here is how it went. Everything was going fine. You three were taking your sweet time in the back and me and Mr. Green were handling the crowd. Suddenly some one reached for the alarm and I stopped her." I looked at him wide eyed and screamed, "Stopped her, you freaking bashed her nose in, you hear me! Bashed her nose in!" He just looked at me and smiled. "Actually it was noses, she had three. I only got two."  
  
I reached for my gun and Mr. Spots reached for his. "You sick piece of crap, I'm ending your miserable life right here and right now!" Before either of us had pulled our guns all the way out Deigo started yelling. "Cool it guy! Ok, Just chill. The last thing we need is another bloodbath!" Mr. Spots looked over at him. His gun was still in his hand. Just when I thought he was about to shoot Deigo he put his gun away.  
  
"Now, where was I, oh yeh. I stopped her and one of the guards got brave and pulled his gun. I had no choice but to shut them up. They couldn't have live anyway. They were all witnesses. It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"One of those girls looked like she was nineteen, nineteen. And you are telling me it wasn't your freaking fault! Forget all that. You're nothing but a stone cold psycho. I don't know why Al hired you." He looked at me and started laughing, "What?"  
  
"You didn't let me get to the best part. While we were running Mr. Green over here," he shoved Mr. Green with his foot. He only rolled around and groaned in pain, "got tagged while we were going down the street. I almost left him there but I decided to get him anyway. Well, the best part is, while I was running I had to grab a cop just so I could get away. After I nabbed him the boy in blue were backed off and I was able to get away with Mr. Green and my life."  
  
I stood up from my chair and started screaming, "You did what! You kidnapped a cop! Where is he? You had better not have done anything to him! So help me I'll . . ." Mr. Spots just kinda' giggled. "Oh, no he's still in the trunk. Come on I'll show you."  
  
Mr. Spots walked outside. We followed. He walked to the back of his stolen car and pulled out the keys. "Wait. Don't open the trunk yet." I looked over at Deigo. "Go back in and find some duct tape or something like that." Without a word he nodded his head and disappeared back inside the huge metal building.  
  
I knocked on the trunk, "Hey, buddy you ok in there.' I waited a moment for a response. It didn't take long. "Help, let me out of here! This guy locked me in the trunk of this car. I could here him talking about what he was going to do to me after we got to some place." I glared over at Mr. Spots. He only smiled. I turned my attention back to the trunk.  
  
"Hey, buddy?" "Yeh?" I put my three of my hands on the trunk for support and scratched my head with the other. "I'm not going to lie to you. You are in a very bad situation. We are criminals. I don't want anything bad to happen to you so please do what I ask you to. First, when we open the trunk keep your eyes closed. One of my friends will put a strip of tape over your eye, er' eyes. If you look we will have to kill you. We can't have any witnesses, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do." I smiled; it was good to know he was cooperating. "Second, when we get you in I will tie you to a chair. Ok? Then when we leave we will drop you off some where or something like that. If you do as we say you will not get hurt, or even worse, killed. Ok?"  
  
"Yeh, ok." Deigo had just emerged from behind the rusty door with a large grey roll of tape. Mr. Spots unlocked the trunk and threw it open. Inside in the fetal position laid a young monster in a police uniform. He was twenty or so. He had orange skin and two horns on his head. He had two long arms and a ridge of spikes down his back. I grabbed the tape and gently placed it over his eyes. "Ok, come with me." I patted the young guy on the back as I guided him to the chair I had been sitting in. After he sat down I wrapped the roll of tape around him with my other pair of hands. Deigo, Randall and, Mr. Spots went into a different room to talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
I looked over at the boy and started to talk to him. I had to keep him calm. "So, what's your name, kid?" He looked in the direction my voice came from. "Marvin. Marvin Noodleman. What's your name?" I smiled at the guy. "My names Val, I can't tell you my last name. Just don't say it in front of the others. There is one of them that would kill you in a heart beat."  
  
"Ok." "What exactly is going on around here? You guys pulled of a heist or something. The way that big psycho was talking, something went wrong." I turned back around, "That's what I'd like to ask you. Do you know anything about a setup or someone working undercover?"  
  
"No, I don't know anything. I've only been in this district for a few weeks. I don't know anything about a setup." I patted him on the shoulder. 'Ok, I don't really care if you know anything or not. Just as long as we all get out of this alright things will be fine." The little guy in the chair smiled.  
  
"Am I going to be ok?" "Yeh, but I need you to do something for me." The police officer answered. "What?" "I need you to play dead. My boss won't let you live, so if you are dead he won't kill you. Don't worry I'm gonna' take car of it. But, when I fire my gun do not scream, you'll be fine. Ok?"  
  
He nodded. I quickly grabbed a rag off the ground and soaked up some blood from Mr. Green's puddle and pressed it against the boy's jacket. Then I positioned the gun to his clothes so it would look like I had hit him, but he would be fine. "Ok, get ready. And play along. If you want to freaking live you had better play dead." I made sure I was whispering. Once again he nodded. I cleared my throat and started the show. "Why don't you shut up?" With that I squeezed the trigger and two loud shots rang out through the warehouse. Then I stepped back and the young unharmed officer slumped over in his chair.  
  
Suddenly Randall and Deigo ran back into the room. They were soon followed by Mr. Spots. "What did you do that for? After everything you told him you go and shoot him, you're just as cold blooded as Spots!" I just looked over at them and smiled. Then Mr. Spots spoke up, "Yek, man! I wanted to do it!" 


	12. Plan B

Chapter Eleven Plan B  
  
"He was not cooperating and I got enough of his lip. So, I decided he had done plenty of talking for the day." Deigo and Randall were shocked. I could tell they were, because even though cold reptilian blooded coursed through my veins, just as all the other Boggs, they knew I wasn't a cold blooded killer. Mr. Spots on the other hand, was very impressed. But at the same time I could tell he was extremely disappointed. Then my chance came to relieve my two brothers' troubled thoughts. Mr. Spots turned around to check on Mr. Green. I took advantage of my chance. I signaled them and I whispered over to them, "He's not dead, he acting." They smiled just as Mr. Spots turned back around.  
  
Out side the sudden sound of a car screeching to a halt sounded outside and we all pulled our guns in case the worst was about to happen. Suddenly Fungus burst through the door screaming. He had a bullet wound in his right arm and he wasn't happy about it. "What happened back there? You five morons can't even pull off a simple heist! I cut the alarm for crying out loud!" That's when he noticed Mr. Green. "Oh, god! They shot Mr. Green. What happened! I can't believe dad hired you guys! You couldn't steal a piece of candy from a freaking toddler!" "And way to go on killing that cop over there! Now we are all going down the tube in a hand basket!"  
  
Every guy standing there except for Mr. Green and Fungus looked at me. "Yep, I killed him. I couldn't get any information out of him about a set up. He was giving me lip and I got enough of it. So I wasted him!" Fortunately no one realized the fact that the corpse that was once a cop, was breathing. If anyone who cared had of notice things would have gotten ugly and I would more then likely get covered in blood. Not my blood, of course. But blood still.  
  
"First off," Fungus was now looking at me, "If you wasn't such a good friend off my old man I would shoot you right now! You know what is going to happen since we apparently executed him,'' he had noticed that we had blind folded the officer, "We will all get life. If we are lucky! Secondly we was not set up. But that aint' the worst of our problems. Where are the jewels?"  
  
Randall looked up at Fungus. "Don't worry Nice Guy we stashed them." Fungus started smiling. "Good, let's go get them. You each take a car. If the feds see all those cars out there they'll know where we are right then and there. You guys ditch the cars and I'll pick you up. Then we go get the stones and we'll come back here, ok? Every one nodded, and then Fungus looked over at me. "There aint' enough room in the car for everybody so you, Mr. Neon can stay behind and look after Mr. Green and officer Daisy Pusher. You got that, now let's go!" The four guys walked out the door and left. I waited till I heard them all leave, and then I walked back over to the officer.  
  
"You still ok?" I patted him on the shoulder. At the same time I was eying Mr. Green to se if he was moving. All I needed was him snitching. He was motionless; he was probably dead by now. The officer nodded, "Yeh, thanks. But why? Why did you help me?" I removed his blind fold and smiled. He gave me a quick look over before I answered his question. "I don't think some one as young as you should die for being caught in a situation you did not create. I don't like killing cops. In fact, now that I think about it I've never killed a cop. That's why I went to prison. I could have blown that one guy away, but I didn't think it was worth it. I think that's why I got such a short sentence."  
  
The kid smiled. "Well thanks anyway man." I smiled back, that's when I heard something outside. I drew out my gun and in a blink of an eye I was hiding behind a crate. The door flew open and in stepped Mr. Spots. I didn't know what he was doing there. He had a funny look in his eye. He looked at the cop. "Well, well, well! Look who's bullet proof! Where's Mr. Neon? I'm gonna' kill him first for selling out. Then I'm gonna' have a little fun with you" Marvin looked him in the face. "He ran off as soon as you guys left. He had something with him; I'm not sure what it was though."  
  
Mr. Spots just smiled. "I'll catch him later; I think we should play a little game." Mr. Spots laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled a little white object out. He pulled it open to reveal it was a straight edge razor. The kind people shaved with back in the old days. Without warning he swung it across Marvin's face. Marvin screamed in pain as blood trickled down his face from the lacerations in his forehead. I aimed my gun at Spots' head. I was going to make this fast and simple. I wasn't going to let that psycho chop up that kid in front of me. Mr. Spots was reaching with the blade for one of the horns that stuck out of Marvin's head. With a steady aim I inhaled and pulled the trigger.  
  
"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK" "I lowered my gun and ran over to Marvin. "Oh, Marvin! I am so sorry, that freakin' animal messed you up pretty bad." I looked at his quivering face. Tears were welling up in his eyes and blood ran from the deep cut over his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It looks like your going to need stitches, but at least he didn't get you horns." Marvin smiled. "Yeh, you're right. That sick guy slices me up and you blow him away. Thanks."  
  
I smiled and looked over at Mr. Green, he wasn't breathing at all. I walked over to where he was lying. I checked his pulse. He was gone. I turned and walked back over to Marvin. "Marvin, you did good back there. You're a good actor. When the guys get back I need you to do it again, ok. Don't worry, I'm gonna' get you out of this." He looked up at me and nodded. With that I placed the tape back over his eyes and waited for the others to get back. While we waited I thought up a story to explain why I had to waste Mr. Spots. 


	13. Take the money and run

Chapter Twelve Take the money and run  
  
As I stood in the warehouse with a dead guy and a cop pretending to be dead I thought over and over again what I would tell Fungus. It had to be a good story because he had a pretty good bull detector. And if he got wind of what I was doing he'd have mine and my brother's tails. Like I said before I had already grown one back and I wasn't in the mood to do it again. Suddenly the door flew open and in stepped Fungus, Randall, and Deigo. Grasped in Randall's hand was the bag of stones. He set them down by the door and Fungus began to survey the damage of Mr. Spot's demise.  
  
"What happened in here, Mr. Neon? We're gone for twenty minutes and you go crazy and blow away Mr. Spots and Mr. Green! What's wrong with you?" I thought all three of his eyes were about to pop out. Fungus looked like he'd just been kicked up the tail. I started telling my story to try and save mine and hopefully the cop's life.  
  
"After you guys left I was going to use the john and in burst Mr. Spots. He had his gun drawn and was screaming about how he was going to kill all of us all and run off with the goods. He was calling me every name in the book and he had his gun pointed in my face. I had to stop him, so I spun around and knocked him off his feet. When he got back up I finished him off. What was he doing here anyway? I thought he was going with you."  
  
Fungus looked at me. Then at the dead Mr. Spots, and back at me. "He said he'd keep you company. He didn't feel like riding in the car. He said it looked a little too crowded. We didn't think anything of it. We just thought he didn't want to go. That psycho, I had a bad feeling about him from the start." In his frustration Fungus kicked the "dead" cop. "Ow!" The corpse screamed. Fungus jerked back and looked at me. "You said he was dead!" He paused for a moment and then continued. "You dirty rat! Nobody, nobody double-crosses me! You hear me?" With that he drew his gun and took aim at my head. It was a silver Magnum. The sunlight that filtered in through the windows made it sparkle like a diamond. Its beauty was wasted on me. "You're gonna' wish you had of killed that cop. First I'm gonna' waste you. Then your brothers. Then the cop! Ok. 1-2 *BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*  
  
That one second seemed to stretch out forever. My life flashed before my eyes as the bullets flew. Then the look on Fungus's face turned from pure rage to extreme surprise and pain. Fungus fell dead in front of me. The shiny silver revolver was still clutched in his blood splattered hand. I turned around to see Randall and Deigo holding their smoking .45's in their hands. The empty bullet casings rattled on the concrete floor as they fell. They both looked at me and smiled. I looked over at Fungus and then at Randall and Deigo. I smiled at them and walked over and hugged the two.  
  
"Like you said, Val. Nobody messes with my brothers." The smile on Randall's face disappeared. He raised his gun back at Fungus. He was struggling to grab his gun and shoot us. "Why won't you just die!" *BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK* Fungus's head exploded in the shower of bullets. The walls were covered with his bright purple blood. His body convulsed in pain as the floor was splattered with blood from his headless neck. When it was over, Fungus's mutilated dead body laid in a sea of purple blood on the floor. Mr. Green was dead in a corner, and Mr. Spots was on the floor near a pile of boxes. The room was starting to stink.  
  
I walked over to the cop and took the blindfold tape off his face. "You alright man?" He looked at me and then he notice the new dead guy on the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"He was going to kill us all and these two over here blew his brains out. It was self-defense. I swear." He looked up at me and smiled, he could tell I was joking about the last part. I turned around and faced Randall and Deigo. "Ok. Let's get him untied. After Al gets here we sneak him into a car or something and drop him off on our get away." "He's just a kid; he shouldn't have to die over this. This is our mess." Deigo looked over at me, "He knows what we look like, we can't just let him go, right."  
  
"Don't worry guys; we're going someplace special after this, remember." I winked at them. "We don't need to worry about him. What we need to worry about is Al. He's going to be so mad things could get ugly. If things get tough rough we might have to kill him. He can be extremely violent. We may be close friends, but my family is more important. He aint' gonna' kill me and my family. I hope he just knows that."  
  
A loud knock came at the door and we all scattered. I walked over to the door I could hear the sound of guns cocking. I reached the door and looked out through the eyehole. It was Candy. She was standing outside in a beautiful green dress. She had a pair of suitcases and her purse. I opened the door and let here in. "Hey, baby. I can explain everything." Before I could get out another word she caught sight of the blood stained battlefield in the warehouse. "Oh, my god! What's going on in here! Val what have you done?" She dropped her luggage by the door and turned around to run. I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. "Don't worry honey." I pointed at Fungus and Mr. Spots, "They tried to kill us and they would have killed you too. We need to get you and Marvin out of here."  
  
"Just let me get Marvin untied and we'll get out of here." Randall, Deigo, and me walked over to Marvin. I flinged out my switchblade and started cutting through his restraints. Suddenly I heard Candy scream for help. I whipped around to see Al had snuck in and now had Candy in a death grip with an Uzi against her head. "No, Al. Please don't do this; she doesn't know anything about you. She doesn't know anything about any of this! Let her go. Don't you even think about killing her! You kill her and you die next. Repeat. You kill her and you die next."  
  
He looked at me with a twinge in his eye. "What about Fungus? You killed him!" I looked at him and screamed louder. "He tried to kill us Al! I can't have that; he might have killed you too. Weather he's your son or not. It's the same with MR. Spots. Please Al, let my baby go. Al, please!" If Al didn't cooperate soon, I knew I'd have to do something. "This girl is clouding your mind Val. I'm going to be doing you a favor. If there is anything else you'd like to tell her you better do it fast." He smiled and readied the gun. I couldn't do anything. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I stared at my little angle and cried. She'd be dead any second and I couldn't do anything. It was the worst feeling I'd ever felt. I collapsed to the floor in torment. *BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.*  
  
"No! Candy, baby!" I screamed ripping the gun out of my jacket ready to blow Al's legs off. As I looked up, there stood Candy next to Al's dead body. His body had five red bullet holes in it. Blood poured from the gun shot wounds like water from a faucet. A large puddle of blood began to form under Al's dead body. Candy jumped away from him before it got on her shoes.  
  
Deigo walked up next to me and put one of his hands on my shoulder, "I told him in his office, nobody talks to my family like that." He was laughing. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank' Deigo"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
I looked over at Candy. She looked at me. Our eyes met and we ran to each other. We embraced and kissed. "Oh, honey! I'm so sorry this happened! Please tell me you forgive me!" She kissed me on the lips, "Of course I forgive you. After all this time, I have to forgive you. I love you too much not to." I looked at her. Her face glistened in the soft light of the warehouse. I kissed her again. "Come on, guys. Get Marvin, let's get out of here!" Randall and Deigo both nodded. I grabbed the bag of diamonds and we all walked out to Al's car. 


	14. A fresh start

Chapter Thirteen A fresh start  
  
Out side we all jumped into Al's old junk heap of a car. "Oh, honey! Your head, it's been shot. Are you alright?" Candy had noticed my gunshot wound to my front frond. "Don't worry honey, it's nothing serious. I'll tell you all about it later." She frowned and buckled her seat belt. I hopped in the back with Candy and Marvin. Randall and Deigo climbed in the front and we shot off down the street.  
  
I looked back out the rear window. I couldn't believe it. Cops had come from nowhere as we made our get away. I knew we had been set up, but by who? I looked over at Marvin again. "Marvin, please. If you know anything about a set up, please tell us. We won't do anything about it, it's too late for that." He looked at me for a moment and then spoke up. "Yeh, ok. That guy you called Mr. Green, he was working undercover. His name was Michael Wazowski. He was sent undercover to catch "Big" Al Waternoose. The cops had him wired the whole time so they could keep up with what was going on. They were supposed to move in when Al got there, I don't know what took them so long. I didn't want to say anything in the warehouse because I thought Mikey was still alive and I didn't want him getting killed. That's all I know." I smiled at the young kid and smiled. I reached into my wallet. "Thanks, Marvin." I pulled a hundred out of my wallet and handed it to him. "This is for what you've been through today, ok. And for that information."  
  
The car screamed to a stop. Marvin got out of the car and started walking down the street. Then Deigo turned around and looked at me. "I'll be right back. I have to go get something."  
  
"Sure." He stepped out of the car and ran into the building. The cops had no idea where we were so I didn't worry. I looked over at Candy. "You okay honey?" She smiled and leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just anxious for this to end."  
  
Randall turned around and looked at her. "It will be soon. If Deigo can get his tail back in the car." Candy just giggled at Randall's comment. He leaned forward and turned on the radio. * I dial it in and tune the station. They talk about the U.S. inflation. I understand just a little. No comprende--it's a riddle.  
  
I'm on a Mexican radio. I'm on a Mexican radio.  
  
I wish I was in Tiajuana. Eating barbequed iguana. I'd take requests on the telephone. I'm on a wavelength far from home. I feel a hot wind on my shoulder. I dial it in from south of the border. I hear the talking of the dj. Can't understand just what does he say?*  
  
The song fizzled out and a female voice came on the air. "A police raid on an old abandoned ware house today has left three criminals dead. One of them believed to be underground crime lord, Albert Waternoose. One police officer was found dead, and another is missing. Officer Michael Wazowski will be laid to rest this Tuesday at Monstropolis cemetery. He leaves a wife and two sons." * CLICK* Randall had enough of the news. All of us had, we had lived it. Just then Deigo appeared outside the door of the building with another monster beside him.  
  
She was covered with soft pink scales. She had bright orange eyes and blonde hair. On the tips of her fingers were sharp claws with freshly dried red paint. On her tail was a streak of deep blue color. It took me a moment to realize it was Lizzy. They walked over to the car. "Heh, since we're running off to the human world from the cops I thought Lizzy should come with me." I just smiled and nodded. "Sure, we need somebody to fill Marvin's seat."  
  
She giggled and climbed in the back seat of the car with me and Candy. Just as Deigo had closed his door we could hear a police siren whipping around the corner behind us. "Buckle up kids! Cause' daddy's putting the pedal to the medal!" Randall floored the old automobile and we shot down the street. The little squad car stayed right behind us.  
  
Randall drove the car around the corner and did a 360. The cop car flew right by us and we sped of toward Monsters Inc. No more cops fallowed us to the building. It was pretty uneventful. I got to enjoy a little casual conversation for the first time in a while. Finally we arrived in front of the Monsters Inc. building. Randall knew it was locked so he rammed the car through the front doors. "Woh! Where'd you learn to drive, Mr. Daredevil!" Lizzy was pretty freaked out.  
  
We all hopped out of the car and started running down the hall. In the distance the all too familiar sound of sirens rang through the air. "We gotta' get going, and fast!" Randall pointed down a hall. "This way! Come on, come on!" We followed him down the hallway to a big open room. It was full of desks, papers, and most importantly, a way out. Randall grabbed a folder on a desk and opened it. He smiled at what he found. He pulled out a little card. "Miami, anyone?" We all smiled as he ran the card through the slot. I looked at Candy. "Look's like we made it." She smiled. With a loud clang a bright red door was set into its frame. Deigo threw it open and every body started running through it. I grabbed the bag and threw it to Candy. "I'll be just a sec!" I closed the door and reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ball of C4. I placed it on the door and placed my back up detonator in it. I set it and ran through the door. We ran out of the screaming kids room and into the human world.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mexican Radio is a copy right of Wall of Voodoo." Thank you. 


	15. Livin' the high life

Epiloge  
  
After we escaped I found a guy to move the ice. It's kinnda' funny. Those things were worth three times as much in the human world as they were in our world. Things worked out pretty well, if I do say so myself.  
  
Anyway, Randall took his share and is living happily in the Riviera somewhere in a place called France with his wife Irina. They've got to kids now. As far as I know, Randall and his family invested in the stock market and made billions. They come to visit every once in a while. They couldn't be happier.  
  
As for Deigo, Him and Lizzy have their own fast food chain based in Miami. I think it's called Bogg's Burgers or something along those lines. Good thing I invested money into a few stocks. They shot off the third week of business. I made about twelve million out of it. I have no idea what Randall did. Deigo and Lizzy live nearby. Lizzy is expecting a son in June. Deigo said they were going to name him Val. Every Saturday they come over and visit. We have a cookout or something like that. They live in a big house a rock star used to own. Then he went broke. It's pretty nice.  
  
Me and Candy just had our third kid. He's a handful, just like his dad. The other two are girls. They take to their mom's side. After we sold the diamonds and split the dough I bought a house some Cuban guy owned. He got himself killed over some drugs or something. I think his last name was Montana. Antonio Montana, I do believe. Life's been sweet. I've got a girl that loves me, three beautiful children, and two brothers that are always there for me. Things couldn't have gotten any better. We'd all been living like kings for the rest of our lives.  
  
  
  
FIN. 


	16. Credits

RESERVOIR BOGGS  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by Mr. Pink  
  
Based on screenplay to Reservoir Dogs by Quentin Tarintino  
  
Characters from and based on those from Reservoir Dogs and Monsters Inc.  
  
Fictional characters by Pink LTD.  
  
Tony Montana from 1983 film Scarface.  
  
SONGS  
  
Stuck in the Middle With You by Stealers Wheel  
  
Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen  
  
Summer in the City by The Loving Spoonful  
  
Mexican Radio by Wall of Voodoo  
  
Little Green Bag by George Baker Selection  
  
And  
  
Coconut by Harry Nilsson.  
  
K-Billy's Super Sounds of the Seventies, that imaginary station was feature in Reservoir Dogs and it was just too funny to leave out.  
  
All have copyrights.  
  
Last, but not least a special thanks to Demonadramon for her permission to use her character Deigo Boggs. I would also like to thank every one who has been reading my story, thank you. 


End file.
